Code Gundam
by omegadramon2
Summary: Code Geass/Gundam crossover
1. Awakening

Code Gundam

Alejandro Corner and his assitent Ribbon Had gain acess to Level 7 of Vada's system. Alejandro watch as a cyro stasise pode came up from the Ground Revaling Aeolia Schenberg The founder of Celestial Beings

He laugh as pulled out his "Aeolia Schenberg you put your self an a cold sleep to prepare to awaken when war had disapper unfortently you won't live to see it" he fired into the pod killing the man an it but an doing so he triggered a trap That activat the Tram system for Celestial being Gundam's

Alejandro "Curses, did he for see this"

"More then you could possiblery imagin" said an arrgant voice Alejandro turn around to see that the pod had open and Aeolia was standing there the bullet wounds still fresh on his body he started to walk toward the two men

"But I shot you in the head"

"yes that hurt quit a bit by way" he said with a voice far younger then his appearece, he reach up to his face and pulled it off revaling it to be a mask, "I had hoped when I woke up the world would change but it seem there are still fools that walk the earth" the person under the mask was a boy who look no older then 17

"Who hell are you were is the Real Aeolia

"Fool Aeolia was just in alias I took when I came up with this plan" the boy said

"Don't screw with me, Aeolia was an old man your just a teenager there no way you could of founded Celestial Being" he said he began fireing the rest of his Rounds at the boy, his body twiched from each shot but He didn't fall to the ground, he caught his footing and stood back up smiling mischiviusly

"Why, why won't you die" Alejanro said as his fear started building up

The boy raised his left hand revealing a red Bird like Symple on it "Beacause I am an imortal Demon", his hand glowed and sent Alejandro and Ribbon flying across the room, Alejandro look up at the boy fear completely taking him "Just who are you" he said Fritenly

"I am Lelouch Vi Britania the man who will once again Destroy and Recreated the world" he said with his classic dramatic pose.

-------

Everyone tell me what you think and if you have any ideals were to go from here plese tell me Already I have plans for other Code Geass Characters to appere so is there any one you like me to bring back (Thats with end reason not bring anyone back from the dead and lelouch doesn't count) also I appriate it if any one can find me a script for episode 22-25 for Gundam 00 if you can or don't mine


	2. Allies

Code Gundam

Allies

Inside Veda Core Alejandro laid on the floor Dead and bloody Ribbon was still alive but he dare not try anything against this unknown and apparently immortal enemy, He simply watch him observantly as Lelouch type a few commands into the computer, a capsule came up from the ground opening up to reveal a certain suit with a cape and Helmet.

"I never thought I'd has to take the stage again" he said as he began undressing and putting the suit on.

After he was fully dress He grab the helmet and place it on his face "To think I'd ware the mask of Zero once again." he type in another command into the computer.

The floor were his pod set open up to Reveal Five more pods " This time the world will change" he said as he pressed a button opening the pods and releasing the coolant "Sorry to has to wake you all for this I had hoped it wouldn't come to this"

As the pod finished releasing the coolant the first to sit up from his pod was dressed in a white uniform and had a orange mask on his left eye he jump out of his pod with more agility then someone recovering from Cryrostasis should have.

He bowed to one knee "Lord Lelouch its good to see that you're well" he said

"Jeremiah theres no need for such formality here"

"you will all ways be my Lord know matter how much time has pathed"

"You give me more honor then I deserve"

"Ow just let him be." Spoke a Girl with long green Hair and Holding a yellow plush toy, she had the same symple on her fore head (though its hidden by her hair) that Lelouch had on his right hand, she set her doll down streched her body "Was it really neccery for the two of us to be in these pods the others I can understand but-"

"Because CC I don't think any one from ceastial beings would understand how there founder is still alive after 200 years with out ageing, any other way" he look down at Conner's dead body "Because of this Idiot I has reavaliate all my plans"

"I see so someone did interfer with the plan" the next person was a boy with brown hair and and wore a white Pilot suit

"Suzaku It good see you again"

"its good see you again to lelouch" he said as he walk up to them another, person followed behind him, it was a 14 year old girl with pink pig tailed hair, she didn't say anything she just walk up to Jeremiah and stood next to him

the Last person to come was red Hair Girl the same again as Lelocuh (in apperence) and Suzaku "What do need us to do Lelouch" asked Kellen

"Working on it now" he was looking at Veda's Data on all the current members of Cesteal Being and of there current Situation he sighed, he look at Conner dead body "This baster really mess things up giving the world mock EN Drives, they currently have a total of 30 Gundam in there possesion and Celestial Being is currently starting to be over whelme by the enemy's attacks, still They now have the Tran Am system so things should be find for the moment.

He pressed a button and another secret entrents open "For now let me show you your new units I had them made based off your Knightmare's" Lelouch said as he walk into the hidden Hanger the other followed they look in amazement at the share size of them compared to there old unit.s

"These will be your Gundams I hope you like them because your going has to use them soon."

-------

So I've already got a ruff Ideal on how start but I'm Open to any ideal anyone has at this point also if any one would like to copy my ideal I don't mine at all


End file.
